


Sientes la ráfaga

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Concerts, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: A concierto terminado, Kento se sentía siempre eufórico.Era como si aún no tenía éxito de percibir la fática, y llevara consigo ese rastro de adrenalina por un poco más antes de decidir que estaba efectivamente hora de descansarse.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sientes la ráfaga

**Sientes la ráfaga**

A concierto terminado, Kento se sentía siempre eufórico.

Era como si aún no tenía éxito de percibir la fática, y llevara consigo ese rastro de adrenalina por un poco más antes de decidir que estaba efectivamente hora de descansarse.

Sabía que Fuma no era hecho a la misma manera, pero aún sabía cómo hubiera aprendido a comprometer con su modo de ser, y a vivir con eso, nunca restregándoselo.

Había pasado ya un poco de tiempo desde el final del concierto, y el mayor se había detenido cambiándose, esperando el momento en que fueran solos.

Suspirando, empezó a quitarse la camisa, no teniendo éxito de desabrochar dos botones, antes de sentir manos en las caderas, y reconocer la boca de su novio en su cuello.

“Fuma...” le dijo con una sonrisa, sin girarse.

“¿Qué?” contestó el menor, y Kento podía fácilmente imaginar su expresión poco inocente aún sin verlo. “Normalmente estás siempre tan _activo_ después cada concierto que he pensado que hoy no fuera una excepción.”

Dejó sus manos deslizar más bajo y pues arriba, acariciándolo lentamente y sintiéndolo soltarse fácilmente con su toco. “¿Por qué sigues vestido, Ken?” le preguntó después algunos segundos, lamiendo lascivamente una línea imaginaria a lo largo de la garganta del mayor.

Kento sentía que estaba ya perdiendo el control, pero trató de quedarse bastante sobrio de darle una respuesta.

“Estaba esperando que llegaras tú a quitármelos, obviamente. Por otra parte, después cada concierto tú tampoco eres ansioso de volver a casa, ¿no?”

Kikuchi no puso retener una risa, y agarrando su caldera lo obligó a girarse, besando sus labios en modo casi voraz, abriéndole para pedir que Kento hiciera lo mismo, y buscando su lengua con la suya, mientras sus dedos se movían abajo, en sus pantalones, cerrándose alrededor de la erección del mayor.

Nakajima suspiró, inclinando su cabeza y moviendo su brazo para hacer lo mismo, sabiendo ya que ningún de los dos iba a tener la resistencia necesaria para concederse algo más que eso.

Estrechó su otra mano en el hombro del menor, rasgando y empujándose en adelante contra su mano, sin preocuparse de contener sus gemidos, dejándose llevar pronto a ese ritmo frenético y esa gana de consumarse hasta que la excitación y la adrenalina finalmente fueran pasadas, hasta que no hubieran podido descansarse.

Fuma claramente pensaba lo mismo, y movió rápidamente sus dedos contra de él, llevando su boca bajo de su oreja y besándolo, agarrando el lóbulo entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo, sufocando apenas un grito cuando llegó al orgasmo en la mano del mayor, y no tuvo esperar mucho antes que Kento hiciera lo mismo.

Nakajima tuvo dificultades a quedarse en pie, después, y se apoyó contra la pared para tener una vaga estabilidad. 

“Lo siento.” dijo con una sonrisa a Fuma cuando fue seguro que hablando su voz no iba a temblar. “Lo sé qué estás cansado, es solo que...”

“Es solo que tienes gana. Lo sé.” el menor cogió sus hombros, acariciando su sien con el dorso de la mano. “Ese eres tú, ¿no? Y me gusta, de algún modo, que seas tan difícil de agotar.” rio bajo. “No puedo lamentarme.”

Nakajima hizo muecas, pero sin enfadarse de verdad.

Después algunos segundos más se puso de vuelta en pie, quitándose rápido el vestuario y poniéndose su ropa.

Ahora tenía seriamente gana de ir a casa a descansarse.


End file.
